Sterotypes
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Oneshot. Very AU. Read inside for details! Please read! xx


**A/N: In English we had half an hour to write a creative piece of writing. We could make it about anything, absolutely anything. I chose to name my characters Danny and Alice, of course, and in this they're fourteen-year-old versions of theirselves, though I know they aren't the same ages in WAH. This is very AU, and set back in England. But I wanted to post this up because it involved Danny and Alice. Review if you want ;) **

**Haha, I got the lowest level in class for this. But I was only given half an hour to friggin' write, it's unfair, I take like two hours! And I was given a two page maximum limit, so I couldn't fit half the stuff in that I wanted to, and that meant I had to cut bits out. Plus, my writing is massive :l So I had like half the amount everyone else had.**

**Anyway, enough of my rant on how bad my English teacher is…**

**Stereotypes**

_Alice's POV_

Why did she send me out on my own?

She knows what it's like around here. Hoodies everywhere, people getting stabbed, all that kind of stuff. We've only just moved here, not out of choice; Dad got scammed. So we've had to resort to _this _place of all places!

Mum sent me out to the local Tesco. It's pitch black, no streetlamps because they've all been broken, and it's about the time all the rough lot come out. I have no idea what mum was thinking, but I'm not far away from home now. Things should be alright, I think.

Laughter booms around me, causing me to jump. The bags I had been holding clattered to the floor, the objects jumping out, and I tripped over my own to feet. Falling flat on my face on the dirty ground. The laughter dies out and it's silent. There isn't even the sound of cars racing past at speeds they shouldn't be going- odd.

There are footsteps. Loud. Growing louder. The sound echoes around me and I push myself up on to my feet hastily. My heart jumps to my throat when I see three hooded figures coming towards me.

They don't say a word. Suddenly one of them points to the bags on the floor, and the other two bend down and start picking them up. I stand, fixed to my spot, petrified. One of them notices this and comes to my side. He pulls back his hood and I'm surprised by his face.

He has quite a baby face, with light green eyes and messy brown hair, a lighter shade than my own. He's smiling slightly as he looks down at me and some reason my breath is taken away. He has to be six feet at least, which is incredibly tall for someone my age. I can tell he's my age, I don't know why. At that moment I notice a long, jagged red scar, arched over his right eyebrow. Had he been in fights? Had he nearly got stabbed? My heart hammers a thousand miles an hour in my chest- is he going to kill me?

"My name's Danny." He tells me, his voice a lot softer and friendlier than I originally thought it'd be. "You're Alice, right? Just moved round here?"

"Yes." I managed to squeak. "Please don't kill me."

"'Scuse me?" He asks with raised eyebrows. His two friends rise and hand me the bags. Confused, I take them suspiciously. Danny carries on talking, "We just wanted to help you."

I feel myself blushing. "Oh." I say awkwardly, and look down at my feet, "I thought you were going to stab me."

"Nope." He says cheerfully, and I look up at him. Danny's face is genuine. "Just wanted to help you, is all."

"Right." I mumur, "Well, I should go."

He smiles, "See you around sometime." At this point I start stumbling my way back home. "See you, Alice!

I turn around and see he's waving, I raise my own hand and wave slightly. "Bye Danny!" I call back, surprised at myself. I had thought everyone was rough around here; that's what the area was known for.

I turn on my heel and continue walking home. I'm five minutes away now, and I'm not scared one bit. The silence doesn't bother me, not does the groups handing around the corners as I walk by. Maybe I was wrong about this place.

One thing I knew for sure though, and that was that I definitely wanted to see Danny again.

**A/N: Just read my teachers comment on this, and she reckons I should add paragraphs. It's like, erm frickin' hello I have?! Anyways, review please? I know, it's very AU and nothing happens but that's what you get when you're given a limit :l **


End file.
